


Lattes

by kritiquer



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: “Why do you work in a coffee shop if you can’t stand the smell of coffee, Lucas?” Yann had asked him once, in between sips of a complimentary coffee.His reason took the form of a gorgeous third-year, who had waltzed in here a day before Lucas was going to give his month’s notice for quitting. Needless to say, Lucas hasn’t missed a day of work since.or, a coffee shop au
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Lattes

It’s twelve o’ clock, and Lucas is already starting to regret coming to his shift at all; the rich smells of vanilla and coffee had been soothing when he’d first started working here, but now they resembled shells of their former selves: saccharine and bitter.

“Why do you work in a coffee shop if you can’t stand the smell of coffee, Lucas?” Yann had asked him once, in between sips of a complimentary coffee.

And Lucas had rattled off some trite answer about how he needed the extra money and how Yann should be grateful for all the free coffees, before saying he had to get back to work. He wasn’t sure if Yann had completely bought his excuse, but he hasn’t questioned him about it since. Which was perfect, really, because his real reason was far more pathetic. It took the form of a gorgeous third-year, who had waltzed in here a day before Lucas was going to give his month’s notice for quitting. Needless to say, Lucas hasn’t missed a day of work since.

“Hi!” Lucas blinks, looking up from his tedious routine of restocking cups.

He then clears his throat, his hands slipping against plastic as he sets them down on the counter, pretending to wipe away imaginary dust.

“Yeah, ready to order?” The third-year hums in agreement, his blue eyes scanning the menu board above him.

Once, twice.

His messy hair is offset by a soft scarf, and his rings clack against the counter noisily as he absentmindedly taps the counter.

He tips his head back a third time and Lucas taps his fingers against the counter impatiently.

He’s one of the only customers left at all, and Lucas is counting down the minutes till he can go home and laze around.

“Can you hurry up?” And eat something, perhaps. Manon’s been in a baking frenzy, and Lucas has been craving one of her cherry scones for the past hour.

He might even get some homework done if he doesn’t get distracted by anything else. Sleep at a reasonable time for the first time in months.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s just coffee, how hard can it be to choose?”

“Yeah, I know.” there’s not an ounce of irritation in the boy’s words, whereas Lucas’s had been injected with blatant annoyance.

He’d feel bad if the boy had decided to come at any other time, since Lucas’s shifts usually didn’t coincide with his arrival, but he was just too drained to fake an easy-going tone. He’d been coming to work frequently to try and catch the boy, and now that he had, he was ruining it.

“A latte, maybe? The vanilla ones are pretty good.”

“Uh, sure. A small.”

“Coming right up.” Lucas retreats to the back and starts making the drink, feeling the boy’s stare on his back. He hands it to him and the boy pays, leaving without another word.

*

He’s here again.

Lucas nearly breathes a sigh of relief when he strolls up to the counter, a small smirk playing at his lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ve actually got my order ready this time.”

“Ah, right,” Lucas forces himself to meet his eyes, catching the glints of amusement within. “Sorry about that. I’m usually much more pleasant to be around.”

“Oh really?” Lucas starts making the same drink from last time, handing it to the boy with a smirk rivaling his own.

“Why don’t you find out?” Lucas takes delight in the splash of surprise come over the boy’s face, before he goes to the back.

_Holy shit._

_*_

He comes back the next day, and the next, and the next, until he finally learns his name--Eliott--and until Lucas’s shifts are filled with casual conversation and lattes.

Yann catches them talking one time, and raises an eyebrow suggestively. Lucas flips him off, ignoring his snickers and Eliott’s amused look. It isn’t until almost a month later when he finally musters up the courage to pull off the most cliché trick in the book.

“Are you free Saturday?”

“Yeah, I might be. Why?” Lucas shrugs, handing Eliott his drink. “Just heard the weather’s nice this Saturday, that’s all.” 

Lucas doesn’t see his reaction, of course, when Eliott finally notices the scrawled number on the cup, black ink smeared slightly.

He does, however, catch Eliott’s grin as he walks up to the counter, leaning on his elbows.

“I’ll pick you up at 7, Lucas,” Eliott declares, ruffling Lucas’s hair once and leaving him with a smile.

Maybe coffee shops aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://kritiquer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
